Return to the 2nd Dimension: The Gucket Strikes Back!
by Exotos135
Summary: Sequel to "Gravity Falls the Movie Fanfic: Across the 2nd Dimension". Sometime after the fic, peace in Gravity Falls-2 is threatened by the arrival of the Animal and Monsterborgs! Needing the help from an old enemy, can the Resistance manage to maintain peace, or will the Gucket's escape and plan their return to dictatorship? Three-Shot. Everything belongs to their respective owner
1. The Starting Point

**Hello guys, this is Exotos135 with the (Not so) anticipated sequel to "Gravity Falls The Movie fanfic: Across the 2nd Dimension". Although this time Galaxina is not with me in the making of this story. If you don't know what happened prior to this (And you probably won't), I recommend you read the story before this one.**

**A chnage you'll see, that is if you have seen the episode (Which, seeing that it can be viewed in russian, is plausible. And I don't remember how I got it, so search I guess), you will see some scenes changed or entirely new ones having been created out of scratch. I wanna keep the originality and unexpectedness (Is that a word?) and hey, It's a fanfic, anything can happen.**

**Another change you might notice is that the songs from the episode itself won't appear, not because I don't understand them (Although the fact the episode I saw was, as I said before in russian, didn't help), but because I think it would be better that way.**

**With nothing more to say, enjoy...**

**Gravity Falls Across the 2nd Dimension 2: The Gucket Strikes Back!**

* * *

**(Roof of the Mystery Shack-2)**

Wendy-2, dressed in her all-black Resistance attire, was training with a bo staff, swiftly attacking the wind while keeping focus so she wouldn't fall. "September 17, 2 months since the Dipper and Mabel from the 1st Dimension helped free Gravity Falls from Old Man McGucket's control." started Wendy-2 as she continued to train.

**(Streets of Gravity Falls-2)**

"Ever since his arrest, we have done our hardest to return Gravity Falls to It's former state." narrated Wendy-2 as the images changed to see a few parts of Gravity Falls; some were just like in the 1st Dimension, some were half-former state and half-McGucket's reign, and some looked like when McGucket was still in control, only with a few minor details aside.

It then changed to Pacifica-2 and Candy-2, who were in an alley fixing some of the walls. Upon accidentally hitting some trash cans a pair of familiar faces appeared; a deactivated Durloid and blubbsbot. Exchanging looks, the girl smiled and grabbed the robots, walking back to Candy-2's place.

"We even managed to find a deactivated Durloid and Blubbsbot." as Wendy-2 continued to narrate, Candy-2 was shown reprogramming the robots while Pacifica-2 helped, "They were reprogrammed so that they would help rebuild the city, and not want to blow us to smithereens."

Back at the streets, the reprogrammed Blubbsbot and Durloid were painting some of the walls, with their voices having been swapped for some reason. "You sound good with my voice!" complimented the Durloid with the Blubbsbot's voice.

"No, _you_ sound good with my voice!" replied the Blubbsbot with the Durloid's voice.

The robots then laughed and engaged in a hug, with the nearby kids watching with disturbed looks. "Although everybody agrees that their behaviour is still unnerving." added Wendy-2 as the kids walked away.

"The point is that the rehabilitation of Gravity Falls is going smoothly. And with McGucket rotting away in prison, Gravity Falls won't have to see his face for a long time. However, I can't help but feel something bad is gonna happen..."

**(Back at the Mystery Shack-2)**

"HEY WENDY!" called a masculine voice.

The call made the teenager lose her focus, releasing the training bar and causing her to slide down the roof until she fell down. Upon recovering from the fall, the girl got up to see the one who called was a boy who she would rather not see. He had a grey sweater with a broken heart in the middle, blue pants and black shoes.

"What do you want Robbie?" asked Wendy-2 to Robbie-2, not bothering to hide her anger.

"Hey, still angry with me for breaking up with you?" jokingly laughed Robbie-2, Wendy-2 growling and using her bo staff to attack the boy. He quickly and effortlessly blocked the attack, "Nice try. Anyway, Dipper and Mabel told me to tell you that they're at the park."

"What?"

"They need to tell you something important." added Robbie-2, the teenage girl quickly running to the park, "Tell them I say hi!"

"Tough luck!"

**(Park of Gravity Falls-2)**

At the park Mabel-2, who was now wearing a pink and yellow stripped sweater along with a black skirt and black shoes, having a baseball glove on her left hand while Pigborg, now with his right hand having become organic with the mechanical glove still in it and his helmet having been replaced with a baseball hat, were waiting for Dipper-2's signal.

The boy, now wearing a mixed version of his normal clothing and his Resistance clothing, came out of a tree and blew a trumpet, throwing some balls at the duo afterwards.

Mabel-2 managed to catch one of them while dodging the rest, throwing it back only for Dipper-2 to dodge it with relative ease. Pigborg grabbed one of the balls and put it on his shoulder cannon while avoiding the rest, shooting it towards the boy afterwards, which was also avoided with relative ease.

Exchanging looks, Pigborg and Mabel-2 waited until Dipper-2 threw some more balls. Once he did, the two grabbed them and threw it at Dipper-2, the ball thrown by Pigborg working as a distraction while Mabel-2's ball hit Dipper-2, making him fall from the tree.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mabel-2, doing a high-five with Pigborg afterwards.

"That's another point for you two." said Dipper-2, getting up and walking to the two.

"It's so good to have you back with us, Waddles." said Mabel-2, scratching Pigborg's belly after she did. Just then Wendy-2 jumped from one of the trees and landed in front of Mabel-2 and Dipper-2, "Hey Wendy. Soos showed us all these cool things."

Dipper-2 pointed at a pile of sport equipment; baseball bats, balls and other stuff. Among the things Wendy-2 noticed one of the things shining, walking to the pile and searching at the place of the shiny thing, which turned out to be an axe. "This looks familiar." said Wendy-2, looking at the axe.

"Apparently, they were originally used to play games before the reign of McGucket." explained Dipper-2 as Wendy-2 examined the axe, "We were testing them, and so far, we have managed to get the hang of most of them."

"I need to show this Stan and Soos, they might be able to tell me why this axe feels so familiar." said Wendy-2 before leaving the twins, who waved goodbye with Pigborg.

**(Back at the Mystery Shack-2)**

Stan-2 and Soos-2 were discussing something outside the shack just before Wendy-2 arrived. "Soos, Stan, I need your help identifying this." said Wendy-2, getting the attention of both men.

"In my opinion...this is a common axe." said Soos-2.

"Yeah, that's rather obvious, but I get the feeling this is familiar with me." said Wendy-2, "Can you use some sort of highly advanced gadget that can tell me why does this axe feels familiar?"

"We can't do as you ask, we promised to not go underground or use any highly advanced artifacts again." replied Stan-2.

"Why?"

"...We were originally part of an organization known as the Gravity Falls Organization with Animal Agents, or G.F.O.A.A for short." explained Stan-2, "Then McGucket's reign happened and...well, you know the rest."

"What happened to the rest of the agents? Did they fought back against the robots or-"

"We never knew what happened to the rest of the agents, they simply...dissapeared." answered Stan-2, "I was forced to help McGucket in his reign and Soos had to act like he knew nothing at all so that the Blubbsbots and Durloids did not take Dipper and Mabel away. The whole organization was closed and discontinued once we lost Waddles and the rest of the agents."

"That's sad." remarked Wendy-2, taking a look at the axe and then walking to Soos-2, "Is there anything you can do about this, though?"

"I can use a DNA analyzer from Candy on the part you didn't touch to try find something, but that's as far as we can help dudette." said Soos-2, showing Wendy-2 as the girl handed him the axe.

"Thanks Soos." said Wendy-2 before turning to the forest, "I guess...I should go back to the park. I need to make sure Dipper and Mabel don't get hurt."

With that said the teenage girl started to run to the park, with the two men exchanging looks before giving a brief look at the axe.

**(Back at the Park)**

The twins and Pigborg were trying to find out what to play next, only for Candy-2 and Grenda-2 to arrive, Grenda-2 looking angrier than usual. "Hey guys." greeted Candy-2.

"Hey Dr. Candy, Grenda, what are you doing here?" greeted and asked Mabel-2.

"Well we just finished reconstructing the broken streets, taking out the flags with McGucket's symbol in them...you know, the usual stuff. We have also managed to re-open the diner, but there's still a waitress missing." listed Candy-2, Grenda-2 looking more and more irritated as she continued.

"Just spit it out already, Candy, tell them about the readings." interrupted Grenda-2, softly hitting Candy-2's arm.

"Right, the readings." Candy-2 then took out a device and showed it to the twins. In the device was a red point with the caption "evil presence" on top of it, "According to this device, there is a small signal of some evil left of McGucket's reign. However, nearly all Blubbsbots and Durloids were destroyed 2 months ago, the ones we found on the streets were reprogrammed to be good and Pigborg had his evil programming fried out of him. Have you seen anybody or anything that could be seen as evil?"

"Well, so far, we have only been testing these things Soos showed us, so no." replied Mabel-2 before being hit by a ball, turning to Dipper-2 in anger, "Dipper, I was not ready!"

The ball then bounced until it went deeper in the forest, Mabel-2 turning to Pigborg and crouching down. "Waddles, can you go get the ball?" requested Mabel-2, Pigborg obeying and going after it immediately.

**(Deeper inside the Forest)**

Pigborg looked around for the ball, not having success until he heard the noise of something deflating. It turned out to be the ball, which had been stepped on by a familiar golden retriever...Pacifica's dog. The dog had most of her body covered in metal except for her ears, face and left leg.

Narrowing his look, Pigborg then felt a presence and turned, punching a familiar goat who was now a cyborg: Gompers, with the only things remaining organic about him being his legs and face.

Before he knew it Pigborg saw more cyborg-ified animals and creatures; Gnomeborgs, Manotaurborgs, Tigerborgs, Deerborgs, and other animals. Like Pigborg, they had all been anthropomorphized to some extent.

**(Back with the Kids)**

Pigborg came out of the bushes and crashed through a tree, having been thrown by the Animal and Monsterborgs. "Waddles!" exclaimed Mabel-2, running to the aid of the cyborg pig as some roars were heard.

"Something tells me we should get ready to counterattack whatever comes out of those bushes." said Dipper-2 as he took out a leaf blower, Candy-2 taking out a mace and Grenda-2 getting her fists ready in response.

Just then the Animalborgs and Monsterborgs came out of the bushes and a big clash between them and the kids happened. Dipper-2 and Mabel-2 managed to fight equally against Golden Retrieverborg and the Gnomeborg, while Candy and Grenda fought the Manotaurborgs and Tigerborgs.

Pigborg had his own problems fighting with the Deerborg, which only worsened when the Gnomeborg called for more of It's team. The team instantly attacked Pigborg, though they were taken out quickly. Goatborg, who Pigborg had just remembered, went back Pigborg and used his mechanic hand to shock the cyborg into unconsciousness.

"Guys, they captured Waddles!" exclaimed Mabel-2, kicking away some Gnomeborgs, "Come on! We can't lose him again!"

Just then the ground started to shake and the animal and monsterborgs followed the ones who captured Pigborg. "I'm afraid we got bigger problems than that, Mabel!" informed Dipper-2 as from the trees cam out a giant robot in the form of a Gremgoblin, "_Way_ bigger problems!"

Before the Gremgoblin robot started to attack, however, a familiar face came out of the trees and threw the end of a rope to Mabel-2, who grabbed it. The figure was Pacifica-2, using some roller-skates, who jumped from the tree to the ground and started to move around the Gremgoblin's robot's legs while Mabel-2 went running the opposite direction.

Even with It's legs having been stunned, the Gremgoblin Robot simply stretched the rope enough for it to break in pieces, letting out a roar against the kids in response. Dipper-2 simply slapped the robot, who whined like a dog before getting even angrier. And then Wendy-2 arrived, jumping from the trees to the top of the robot's head.

Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 helped Candy-2 and Grenda-2 jump high enough to reach the robot's head with Wendy-2, and the three worked together to take out the protective gear it had on the most vital part; the brain. Grenda-2 punched it, which surprisingly enough didn't work, Candy-2 simply unscrewed the gear and Wendy-2 striked the exposed brain, turning off the machine.

At the ground Dipper-2 and Mabel-2 started to run, seeing that the robot was about to fall to the ground. Before it completely fell down, a shadowy figure appeared and grabbed the twins, outrunning the falling robot.

The shadowy figure revealed himself to be Soos-2, who released the twins afterwards. "Is everybody okay?" asked Wendy-2 as everybody reunited. Fortunately, the worst anybody got were a few bruises. "Thank goodness, you're alright."

"Yeah, but they captured Waddles." replied Mabel-2 in a worried tone.

Stan-2 then walked to Pacifica-2, whispering something to her. Once he finished, the girl walked to Wendy-2 and pulled her pants, getting her attention. "Wendy, Stan says that he has something for you." informed Pacifica-2, pointing at the man.

Stan-2 walked to Wendy-2 and handed her the axe back. "We manage to find something interesting about this axe." said Stan-2, "Not only did it belong to your family, but it was used by McGucket to turn Waddles into Pigborg."

Getting another good look at the axe, Wendy managed to remember things from her past...most involving her family, while one was about the man himself. In it, the axe was used by Manly Dan-2 to fight off the Durloids and Blubbsbots. The flashback finished just as Wendy-2 heard the laughter of Gucket-2, which angered the girl.

"...Gucket." said Wendy-2 in a disgusted tone.

.

.

.

**(Gravity Falls-2 Prison)**

Wendy-2 went inside the prison and walked deeper inside, looking unfazed at the rest of the criminals. She managed to quickly arrive at the Lock-Up Room 618, where she saw Old Man mcGucket-2 caressing a pizza, though she didn't notice the pizza itself.

"McGucket, we have to speak." said Wendy-2 in a stern tone.

"It's related to the recent ambush of the Animal and Monsterborgs, Isn't it?" asked Old Man McGucket-2, Wendy-2 looking shocked before the man explained, "Before you ask how I know, It's all over the news."

Old man McGucket-2 turned on the tv on his room and from there, Shandra Jimenez-2 was talking about the recent ambush. "However, what I wanted to see was the piano recital of a cat-headed human, I mean how cool would that be?" complained Old Man McGucket-2, only to get a deadpan look from Wendy-2 in response, "Anyway, I guess I can tell you something about the ambush, but I realy doubt I'll be of much help."

"Then spill it McGucket, do you have anything to do with the Animalborg and Monsterborg ambush?" questioned Wendy-2.

"Why should I waste my time planning an ambush, while I can waste my time enjoying it with this pizza." replied Old Man McGucket-2 as Wendy-2 raised her eyebrow, "And before you ask no, this is not the same pizza as the last one, I ordered a new one. It's more fresh, tastes better, and it works just as fine as the last one."

"Well, if you were here doing things I don't really wanna think about, then who could have done so?"

A minute of silence passed as Wendy-2 tried to figure out the mastermind behind the Animal and Monsterborgs. "My ex-wife." said Old Man McGucket-2 in a serious tone.

"Your ex-wife?"

"Yeah, we got divorced sometime before I decided to conquer Gravity Falls and rule it with an iron fist." replied Old Man McGucket-2 before stopping, "Look, don't make me remember why we broke up, it was...complicated. Besides, you'd just be wasting your time hearing about my past. The point is that she probably captured and turned those animal and monsters into her robot slaves."

"And why would your ex-wife do that?"

"Because she possibly shares some of my evil, perphaps?" replied Old Man McGucket-2, "Besides, you have to accept the harsh truth of reality, Wendy; It doesn't matter if I rot away in this prison for the rest of my life or if my influence on the city dissapears completely, there will still be guys everywhere who will most likely attack the town. And as long as that happens, your city will not be safe."

McGucket-2 and Wendy-2 then turned to a wall, where an obscured picture of McGucket-2's ex-wife was seen...well, at least as seen as a picture that is obscured in the shadows can be. "Why is it obscured in the shadows?" asked Wendy-2.

"Because we agreed that I would only reveal her true face when she began her attack, and since the animal and monstebrorg ambush happened, It's the time to reveal it." replied McGucket-2, grabbing the picture and taking it off the wall, "But I warn you, it might be quite shocking to see who she is."

"Come on, it can't be as bad as you say." tempted Wendy-2 before Old Man McGucket-2 showed her the picture, upon which the teenager gasped in shock, "Oh my gosh, It's not nearly as bad as he says, It's far worse!"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The One in Which Something Happens

**(At an Alley)**

Goatborg, who was somehow floating without the use of wings or rockets on his back, looked everywhere while using his robot eye to analyze the places nearby. When he didn't manage to find any life forms, or at least, any life forms that could pose a threat, he gestured the rest of the Animalborgs and Monsterborgs to keep going, flying deeper inside the alley as the borgs followed him.

Near the cyborgs was a metallic platform where a restrained Pigborg was held, the platform being pulled by Golden Retriever borg while the rest of the animal and monsterborgs were near it. Pigborg tried to break free, but the handcuffs were too strong.

Just then Deerborg stopped, having felt something, and turned around, only to feel being attracted to a magnet-mostly thanks to his metallic teeth-down a sewer. The sewer then closed and some punching and kicking was heard...upon which Deerborg came out perfectly fine.

On another block, an arm that looked like Soos-2's came out of another sewer, dropping some corncornos, a few popcorn and a magazine entitled "Obvious Trap". A nearby Chickenborg hovering around noticed the food and, ignoring the magazine, started to eat it, getting captured by the Soos-2 like hand afterwards.

When the borgs least expected it, the Resistance came out of their hiding spots and ambushed them, with the borgs taking a battle stance as Pacifica-2 walked to Golden Retrieverborg. However, Goatborg smirked as the girl approached the robot slave.

"Stop right there, Goldie!" ordered Pacifica-2.

The dog retaliated by using robotic hand like a sword and try to slash Pacifica-2 in two, the girl being saved by Mabel-2 grabbing her shirt with her grappling hook and pulling her away from the cyborg. "Pacifica, are you okay?" asked Mabel-2 as she removed her grappling hook from Pacifica-2's shirt.

"Yeah, but it looks like Goldie doesn't recognize me!" answered Pacifica-2 in a worried tone.

"Of course, just like Waddles before them." said Mabel-2, scratching her chin before she got an idea, whistling to Candy-2 so she would come, "That's it! If we can overwrite their evil programming, they will return to normal, or at least to the side of good."

Just then the girls jumped away from Goatborg, who striked by transforming his hand in a giant one, and hitting the ground. "I need some time to create something like that and a bit of DNA from the robot themselves, which will prove difficult since they attack us when we go near them." informed Candy-2 before feeling a presence, "What's that presence?"

From another alley, the reprogrammed Durloid and Blubbsbot appeared and started to attack the cyborgs, with Grenda-2 appearing afterwards. Strangely enough, they weren't better shots than the ones in McGucket's reign. "Grenda, I told you not to bring the Durloid and Blubbsbot with you!" scolded Candy-2, slapping the girl afterwards.

"I didn't, those things wanted to help us so bad, they broke free of their rooms and pushed me away." replied Grenda-2 before the duo turned to see the Durloid and Blubbsbot being quickly taken out, "Though they're not doing a good job at helping us, if you ask me."

With the cyborgs busy with the rest of the Resistance, Dipper-2 and Mabel-2 went to the captured Pigborg and broke his handcuffs and chains. "You're free buddy." said Dipper-2 as Pigborg took out his wings and flew up in the sky with the twins on his back.

He then pointed his shoulder cannon to the cyborgs, shooting an energy blasts that successfully stuns them! Realizing this, Candy-2 runs to Goatborg and grabs a piece of his fur, putting it inside a dna analyzer and leaving before the stun effect disappeared, the Animal and Monsterborgs having enough and deciding to flee and call it a day.

"They're escaping!" exclaimed Grenda-2 before starting to follow the cyborgs, being stopped by Candy-2.

"Grenda, leave them, we managed to do what we were tasked with: free Pigborg and get some DNA strands from the borgs." said Candy-2, doing her best to restrain Grenda-2, "We must go back to our base and see what we can do with the dna."

"But-"

"The faster we come back to the base, the faster we can build something to rewrite the evil programming and save us the trouble to fight them. You should at least realize that."

Thinking about it for a moment, Grenda-2 nodded in agreement and went to the bus, quickly finding that Mabel-2, Dipper-2 and Pigborg are not with them. "We'll catch up to you later guys, me and Dipper have to discuss something!" informed Mabel-2 as she, Dipper-2 and Pigborg got out of the alley.

"The bus is leaving and anything could happen, so let's just hope you know what you're doing!" said Grenda-2.

Giving the kids a single nod, the twins and Pigborg go to the alley while the kids went to the bus, which leaves immediately. On the shadows of another alley, two red eyes open and from there comes out Robbie-2, holding a fake arm that looks like Soos-2.

"I'll go see if the twins need some help with that plan of theirs." said Robbie-2 before throwing away the Soos-2 fake arm.

**(Interrogation Room)**

Old Man McGucket-2 was sitting on a chair at the other side of a room, with the other side being where Stan-2 and Soos-2 were watching him. "Look McGucket, just tell us where is your ex-wife, so we can save us and yourself a lot of trouble." said Stan-2, his patience starting to get lower and lower.

"I apologize, but I cannot say anything until that teenager friend of yours is here." replied Old Man McGucket-2, "Besides, what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Resistance, helping those kids get ready for their attack to my ex-wife's base?"

A moment of silence happened. "...He's got a point there, sir." agreed Soos-2.

Stan-2 and Soos-2 left just as a pair of guys holding a glass of sheet arrived. "And the mirror guys have arrived, I always llike these kind of guys." said Old Man McGucket-2 as the mirror was put on the window, "Now some peace before that teenager comes here and bothers me for information."

The door of the room opened and from there Wendy-2 appeared. "McGucket, I'm here to bother you for information!" sternly stated the teenager as she walked to the man.

"And I never saw this coming." scoffed McGucket-2, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Tell me where's your ex-wife's house, or this bo staff will have a date with that thick skull of yours!" threatened Wendy-2, her bo staff pointing directly at Old Man McGucket-2.

The man, however, simply chuckled at the girl's suggestion, as if he wasn't even taking her seriously.

"You do realize that if you knock me out then, I might die and thus you won't be able to get to the house of my ex-wife, let alone know where it is? Besides, if my ex-wife knows about it, she could annihilate your pitiful Resistance with a snap of her fingers!" replied Old Man McGucket-2, Wendy-2 narrowing her look before growling at the man and moving her bo staff away from him, "Fine, I'll talk. She's on a penthouse on top of a hill, on top of a mountain, far away from this place."

"Good, now how do we get in?" asked Wendy-2, pointing her bo staff at the man, "And don't toy with me, McGucket. Needing you alive doesn't mean we need you conscious!"

"Actually, you definitely need me alive for that. And also conscious." answered Old Man McGucket-2, the teenager once again groaning as she moved her bo staff away from the man, "You see, she has a special identifier at the normal entrance. If any of the tests do not identify my, Conrad or her own's identity, then boom! You'll be destroyed like my pathetic former robot minions in an instant!"

Angered at what the man said, Wendy-2 stops to think about what he's referring. She cannot deny that he's right: one wrong move and everybody could die. But she also couldn't hit him with the bo staff, since it would also kill him if she's not careful.

Sighing, the girl realizes something. "I can't believe I'm saying, but you're right. I'll have to do quite possibly the most dangerous, and hardest, decision of my whole life."

**(At the Resistance Base)**

Candy-2 was doing something to the mechanic brain of the Robot Gremgoblin. Just then Pacifica-2, looking slightly worried, barged into the room and went to the girl. "Doctor Candy, have you seen Mabel lately?" asked Pacifica-2.

"She still hasn't return from the ambush to the animal and monsterborgs, but then again, the thing she and Dipper might be discussing could take a long time." answered Candy-2, solely focused on her work at the robot.

Then from the window, Pigborg and Mabel-2 arrived, but with no Dipper-2 in sight. This didn't stop Pacifica-2 from running to and hugging Mabel-2 as tightly as she could.

"Mabel, you're finally back!" shouted Pacifica-2 before releasing the girl, "You made me worried sick!...Wait, where's Dipper?"

Looking down and holding back her tears, Mabel-2 took a deep breath as Pigborg patted her back. "He was captured, and taken to Gucket's ex-wife's house." answered Mabel-2 in a sad tone, Pacifica-2 gasping in shock, "Luckily, Pigborg managed to rescue me before they took me too, but let's focus on the important. But let's focus on the important, did you manage to do anything with the dna?"

"Yes, Doctor Candy managed to make something that will surely overwrite the evil programming of the animal and monsterborgs." answered Pacifica-2, "However, she will not show us what she made until the sneak attack."

"That will prove to be useful." said a familiar teenage voice.

The team turned to see Wendy-2 with Old Man McGucket-2, who was wearing at least 5 restraining shirts, walk to the team. "You know, I may have been an evil dictator that conquered the city with an iron fist, but even I think putting me in this much restraining shirts is too much." complained Old Man McGucket-2 while Wendy-2 ignored him.

The Resistance gasped in shock and horror at seeing the evil dictator's face once again. "Of all the audacious and stupid things you have done, Wendy, this one makes everything else look like a joke!" exclaimed Pacifica-2 in anger.

"Look guys, I know bringing this pathetic excuse of a human being could prove to be...bad for the mission." replied Wendy-2.

"Dangerous!"

"Hazardous!"

"Catastrophic!"

"The opposite of beneficial!"

"Alright, I got it!" the teenage girl regained her composure before continuing, "But the old man told me that the only way to get inside is if we take him with us, everything else could end up in failure or our own deaths. So we're taking him with us, no matter if we want it or not."

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Mabel-2, eyeing the former dictator with a scowl.

"So do I, Mabel, so do I." Wendy-2 then turned to Candy-2, who finished and turned to the teenager, "Candy, have you managed to do anything with that thing?"

"Luckily, I managed to reprogram this to work as a transport for us during the sneak attack on the base." said Candy-2, walking down to the rest of the Resistance, "I also managed to make something that will overwrite the borgs evil programming, but I wanna save it for later, as Pacifica mentioned earlier."

"Good, me, Mabel and Gucket will go for the entrance while the rest plan a sneak attack on the main building." said Wendy-2, everybody nodding in agreement to the plan.

"Say, I don't think you're gonna listen, but I know of a way you can do a sneak attack on my wife." said Old Man McGucket-2, catching the attention of the rest of the Resistance, "Just go to the main building and climb like you were a giant monkey, she will probably never see it coming."

"How do we know you're not giving us false information, leading us to a trap or whatever so that your ex-wife can capture us and turn us into cyborgs?" asked Pacifica-2, giving the man a stern look.

"As long as I have my pizza with me, I will be on the side of good." explained Old Man McGucket-2, slightly leaning to his right to show Wendy-2 holding the pizza, "It's the pizza that the girl near me is holding, by the way."

Then Mabel-2 was shown enjoying a slice of pizza, stopping once she realize two important things: it could have brought Gucket-2 back to evil, and it wasn't his pizza. "If that pizza is yours, then who's pizza is this?" asked Mabel-2 with a worried look.

"Who the heck took my pizza!?" questioned Grenda-2, Mabel-2 taking a run for it.

**(Mrs. McGucket Penthouse)**

_The divorced, Mrs. McGucket, Penthouse! On top of a hill! On top of a mountain! Far away from Gravity Falls!_

"Good work Sev'Ral Timez." complimented the Lake Ranger-2, better known as Conrad-2.

"Now take a rest, I can see from your exhausted looks that you need it." told Conrad-2 to the members of Sev'Ral Timez, who left the studio and jumped through the window to the woods, "Now to see my mother."

Conrad-2 left the room and, with another door opening, asingle red eye turned on on the sillouethe that came outside, the foot that came out looking suspiciously like Dipper-2's...

**(At the Entrance)**

McGucket-2, Mabel-2 and Wendy-2 walked to the door, with the man stopping the girl from walking any further. "Let me handle this, there's not like you can do much anyway." told Old Man McGucket-2 to the girls.

The man then walked to a machine near the entrance, upon which his eyes were analyzed, then his tongue, then his hair, then some other parts of his body... "Why would she install all of this stuff?" asked Wendy-2 in shock.

"Back when we were married and loved to build stuff, she used to go a bit too far with her creations." replied Old Man McGucket-2 as his butt was analyzed by a machine, "Specially with identification devices, she just loved to go to the extreme with them."

"I'm gonna guess that explains the more extreme parts of this identification of yours?" asked Mabel-2 in disgust.

McGucket-2 had now some robots inside his nostrils and some moreon his beard, analyzing everything. "I have no idea what you're talking about, this was normal when we were married." replied Old Man McGucket-2, the robots leaving and the door opening afterwards, "There, now that I have been completely identified, we can go inside to the kitchen."

"Good, there we can formulate a tactic for our sneak attack while the rest of the Resistance gets here." said Wendy-2, following McGucket-2, "Then, when she least expects it, we'll attack and restrain her!"

"What? No, I'm hungry." replied Old Man McGucket-2, taking out his pizza from his shirt as the trio went inside, "And I don't plan on eating the only thing that's keeping me away from returning to the evil tyrant I was before. I mean really, use that thing called common sense!"

**(Mrs. McGucket's Office Room)**

Meanwhile, on another place more important than the last one, Conrad-2 arrived at the office, where from the shadows covering a desk appeared two eyes. Her mother's eyes. "So mom, may I ask you something?" asked Conrad-2 to his mother.

"Yes son, what do you wanna ask?" asked Mrs. McGucket-2.

"Why aren't you bothered by the organization known as "The Resistance"? You know, the ones who defeated dad?" asked Conrad-2, "I mean, they could potentially find out about what you did to the agents and-"

"Oh don't worry son." replied Mrs. McGucket-2, coming out of the shadows to show herself as Lazy Susan-2, with a Possumborg nearby polishing her nails, "It will be a long time before the Resistance can do anything against me, against you, and anything else associated with us."

"That doesn't really makes me more relaxed about their status, but I guess I can try. See you later mom."

The teenager left the room just as the trio arrived at the kitchen, Mabel-2 and Wendy-2 waiting for the chance to get the woman's attention while Old Man McGucket-2 was eating a bowl of cereal. "Okay, he's out." said Mabel-2, Wendy-2 immediately knocking down some plates to the floor.

The noise of the plates shattering caught the attention of Lazy Susan-2, who got off her desk with an annoyed expression on her face. "Oh great, if It's one of Conrad's girlfriends-" said Lazy Susan as she walked to the kitchen door.

Just then the kitchen's door was opened and Wendy-2 and Mabel-2 came out with their weapons at hand...while McGucket-2 simply walked while still eating his bowl of cereal. "Stop right there, Lazy Susan!"

"Hi, my rugged carpet of love." greeted Lazy Susan-2, referring to McGucket-2.

"Hello, my little pancake." said McGucket-2 with his mouth covered in food, referring to Lazy Susan-2, "I'm sorry that I couldn't get home, It's just that I was captured and imprisoned for my crimes against humanity and other stuff. But at least I'm home now, along with the rest of the family."

"It's sweet that you're still friendly with each other, even though you're divorced." said Mabel-2.

"Oh we never really divorced. We simply acted like we did." answered Lazy Susan-2, shocking both Mabel-2 and Wendy-2, "You see-"

"Save yourself the trouble of explaining why you acted like you were divorced, we don't have the time for that." interrupted Wendy-2, taking out some handcuffs as she continued, "For the kidnapping of the agents of the Gravity Falls Organization with Animal Agents, you're under arrest, Lazy Susan."

"I believe you will find that harder with my minions by my side." said Lazy Susan-2, Old Man McGucket-2 realizing what she meant and giving a worried frown in response.

"You and what army?" asked Wendy-2, narrowing his look.

"Oh, I'll be more than glad to answer that." answered Lazy Susan-2 before whistling.

The Animalborgs and Monsterborgs then reappeared, coming from the windows, the doors, and one out of the cereal Old Man McGucket-2 was eating, much to his disgust. "Seriously, I hate it when they come out of my food!" complained Old Man McGucket-2.

Surrounded by the borgs, Mabel-2 and Wendy-2 got ready to fight only for them to notice they're weapons had been taken. From the shadows, Dipper-2, now having a mechanical eye and part of his hat having become metallic, came out holding Wendy-2's bo staff. "Dipper!" exclaimed Wendy-2 in horror.

"First Waddles, and now my brother!?" asked Mabel-2 in disbelief.

And then another person came out of the shadows, this one being Robbie-2, who had Mabel-2's Grappling Hook. "Robbie!" exclaimed Wendy-2 in anger, "I knew there was something wrong with you, but I never believed you would be a traitor!"

"What can I say? The family's rather persuasive." replied Robbie-2 in a mocking tone.

The cyborgs, Dipper-2 and Robbie-2 guided the girls to their prison cell, Old Man McGucket-2 following them and being stopped by his wife as they left. "Where are you going? You're not part of the Resistance!"

"Yeah, but I had a change of heart when I got my pizza, and I got this one to replace it since I knew it would not last forever." said McGucket-2, taking out his pizza and giving it to Lazy Susan-2, "Here, I'll let you have it so you can try and have a change of heart too. Now, what do you wanna do while that happens?"

"I want to play something with you: let's play throw the darn pizza out of the window so that your evil will return!"

"Oh man, I hate that game! I mean literally the game is far too easy: You throw the pizza and I become evil again! And you are always the one to throw the pizza, I mean, can I at least try to throw it myself?"

"Well, if you insist."

"See? Now that is more fair."

The pizza was then throw through the window, McGucket-2 and Lazy Susan-2 watching as it fell to the ground, got run over by a truck, run over by Manotaurborgs and finally got struck by a meteorite, which then blew up into smitheeres. Bill Cipher-2 then arrived out of nowhere and teleported the remains with him, just to emphasize the fact that it was gone.

"No! What have you done?! You manipulated me into manipulating myself so I could throw the only thing that kept me on the side of good!" shouted McGucket-2 in horror...before changing to a bored look as he started to wait.

"Aren't you supposed to turn evil now?" asked Lazy Susan-2, confused at her husband's bored look.

"Yes, but it takes a while, go make yourself a sandwich if you want." getting a bored look, Lazy Susan-2 left her husband alone and went to the kitchen.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Resistance Vs Borgs Vs Guckets!

**(Gucket's Maximum Security Prison, Room 618)**

Wendy-2 and Mabel-2 were inside their Lock-Up Room, looking down. Mabel-2 looked like she had lost hopes, while Wendy-2 looked truly disappointed and infuriated. "Wendy, I know things look...dire, but you should try be a bit less...negative about it, don't you think?" said Mabel-2 nervously.

"Think about this whole situation, Mabel: your brother was turned into a cyborg slave, Robbie betrayed the Resistance, Lazy Susan might be able to turn McGucket back to his evil ways, and the Resistance itself might be captured and turned into robotic slaves..." the teenager sighed with a tone of sadness, "Just admit it, the bad guys won."

"Oh I don't know, I get the feeling that AN UNEXPECTED REVEAL WILL TURN THE TIDE OF THE BATTLE TO OUR FAVOR!" the last part was screamed by Mabel-2 to the door.

"You realize that if you scream as loud as you did, It's more likely that guards will come here, right? And besides, you're talking to a door."

Just then the doors were opened, and the girls looked up to see Dipper-2 and Robbie-2 were the ones to unlock the door. While Mabel-2 was happy to see them, Wendy-2 grabbed her bo staff from Dipper-2 and aimed it at them. "What are you doing here, traitors!" questioned Wendy-2, getting ready to attack the boys.

"Wendy wait! It was all part of our plan!" said Mabel-2, stopping the teenager.

Wendy-2 turned to Mabel-2 with a confused look on her face, turning to the boys and seeing Dipper-2 take out his "robotic eye", which was nothing more than a fake knock-off.

"This isn't a real robotic eye." said Dipper-2, throwing away the fake eye and removing the fake metallic parts of his hat as Robbie-2 handed Mabel-2 her grappling hook, "Robbie gave it to me since he thought we would need it."

Wendy-2 eyed the teenager, who shrugged in response. "So, I guess neither of you are traitors." said Wendy-2, lowering her bo staff.

"Of course I'm not a traitor, why would I betray the group of people who managed to return Gravity Falls to It's original beauty?" suspiciously answered Robbie-2, "Now come on, I have been informed that the Resistance is about to start their sneak attack, and that McGucket will turn evil any minute now."

"Good, we should get there as soon as possible so we can help them." said Wendy-2, "Mabel, now that you have your weapon back just like me, you will aid in the attack against the Guckets. Dipper, watch if any Animalborgs and Monsterborgs are coming, and if they manage to get inside, join the battle to provide support. And Robbie-"

"Actually, I have to take care of something first." said Robbie-2, scratching the back of his head, "You go ahead, It's important to take care of the family before they escape to expand their evil."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right Robbie." replied Wendy-2 before turning to Dipper-2 and Mabel-2, "Dipper, Mabel, let's go!"

With that said Wendy-2, Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 left the room while Robbie-2 waved goodbye, getting a malevolent look as the door closed. The teenager then pressed a red button near the button Dipper-2 pressed to open a hidden vault near the prison room, which reveled a boombox with a dvd shape with bat wings...

**(With McGucket-2)**

Old Man McGucket-2 was looking at the town, having a bored look on his face that would Agent Powers look cheery in comparison. Just then Lazy Susan-2, holding a sandwich on her left hand, arrived with a bored look on her face. "Are you still turning evil, honey?" asked Lazy Susan-2, taking a bite off her sandwich.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling I'm about to turn evil soon." answered Old Man McGucket-2, noticing the sandwich on his wife's hand instantly, "Hey, you followed my advice and you didn't bother to make me one too?"

Before saying anything else Old Man McGucket-2 fell to the ground, clutching his stomach as he felt a horrible pain. Slowly getting up, he instantly realized what was going on. "I'm feeling it! The evil is returning!" exclaimed Old Man McGucket-2, "My cruelty! My apathy! MY POWER!"

"Your lack of control over your voice's volume." added Lazy Susan-2, covering her ears.

"I...am...back!" exclaimed Old Man McGucket-2, dramatic lighting occurring afterwards.

Once the lighting stopped the couple heard something mechanic approaching, looking down to see the Gremgoblin vehicle approaching the building. "And unfortunately, they're back too." added Old Man McGucket-2 in exasperation.

"Oh don't worry hun, I know just how to get rid of them." said Lazy Susan-2.

The two walked to something covered in a white sheet, which the woman removed to show it was a modified blubbsbot arm. "I managed to grab a destroyed blubbsbot arm and change it so that it actually has a decent chance at hitting something, and enough power to destroy one of even my strongest robots!"

The woman then grabbed the arm and put it on. "With this baby, destroying that Gremgoblin robot will be easy, and the Resistance will plummet to their doom!"

"...A durloid arm's stronger." stated Old Man McGucket-2, crossing his arms.

"No, a Blussbot's-Why am I wasting my time discussing this with you?!" the woman then went back to place where they saw the Resistance and aimed the arm at them,"So long, Resistance!"

**(Outside the building, inside Gremgoblin machine)**

"Okay, as long as we're not found out and hit by something before we get there, our plan will be a complete success." recapped Candy-2 before everything started to shake, "What's going on?!"

"We've been shot!" exclaimed Pacifica-2.

With the screams of the Resistance being heard from the penthouse, the evil doers heard it slowly fade as the gremgoblin robot fell to the ground, exploding upon contact with the floor.

"Good shot honey, just like how cupid shot me with his arrows when I first met you." complimented Old Man McGucket-2, "With a little less explosions, shots from a blaster and robotic gremgoblins of course."

Satisfied, the couple went back inside...just as some shadowy silhouettes, revealed to be the groups of the Resistance with some grappling hooks. They swung towards the penthouse and, quickly changing their grappling hooks with a pair of sticky gloves, they grabbed the walls and started to climb up.

"Good idea bringing the grappling hooks, they saved us from near death." complimented Candy-2 to Pacifica-2, "Where did you got the idea to bring them, though?"

"Hehe, let's just Mabel is a good friend of mine, and an inspiration to boot!" said Pacifica-2 as she and the rest went up.

**(Back inside)**

The couple heard somebody arrive and turned to see both Wendy-2, Mabel-2 and Pigborg arrive from the door while Dipper-2 stayed there. Without warning the rest of the Resistance jumped up and arrived at the penthouse.

"How did they survive the shot?!" exclaimed Lazy Susan-2 in shock, "No matter. Honey, go over there!"

"Understood!" replied Old Man McGucket-2.

The old man cowardly went to hide behind the chair, only to hit something behind it. On the hallway the alarms were activated and the Animalborgs and Monsterborgs went marching towards the office, proving to be too strong for Dipper-2. With all the Animal and Monsterborgs in the room, Candy-2 took out a fedora hat from her backpack.

"This hat will overwrite the evil programming of the Animal and Monsterborgs." stated Candy-2, handing a hat to Pacifica-2.

"Let's hope this works." said Pacifica-2 as she walked to Golden Retrieverborg, "Hello Goldie, I'm here to get you back on the good side."

The borg attacked immediately and, dodging the attack, Pacifica-2 put the hat on top of Golden Retrieverborg. Some electricity surrounded the borg before most of her mechanic parts fell apart, the only thing remaining robotic being one of her paws and a leg. Upon seeing Pacifica-2, the dog waved her tail in joy as she and Pacifica-2 engaged in a hug.

"Oh Goldie, It's so good to have you!" said Pacifica-2 as she was licked by Goldie.

"Alright everyone, you know what to do." said Candy-2 as she handed the rest of the members the evil-overwritting hats, "Time to overwrite the evil out of them!"

Some of the members went forward and initially got attacked by Goatborg, who was punched by Grenda-2 with so much strength that he crashed on a wall, falling unconscious as he got covered by debris in the process. With that done the resistance first put the hat on Deerborg and the Gnomeborgs, including Jeff, whose evil programming became overwritten in the process.

The process was repeated until all the Animal and Monsterborgs had been turned, with all of them pointing their weapons at Lazy Susan-2 and McGucket-2 once he got out of the chair. Whistling, Lazy Susan-2 grabbed a bo staff, upon which she started a battle with Wendy-2.

"Stop this at once!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

The voice caught the interest of everybody in the room, except the Animal and Monsterborgs. It turned out to be Conrad-2, who walked past the borgs like they were a door. "Mind if I speak with my parents for a minute?" asked Conrad-2 to Wendy-2.

Annoyed at the living Deus ex Machine moment that Conrad-2 did, the teenager replied "yes", lowering her bo staff as the man guided his mother and father to the penthouse. After a moment of silence, the man smiled in a malevolent way as he shouted "Run for it!", the trio running for a flying vehicle that was being driven by Tambry-2.

The Animal and Monsterborgs tried to go after them, but they got surrounded by electricity and groaned in pain as a boombox was heard. The members then turned to see Robbie-2 holding the boombox, with the reformed Blubbsbot and Durloid at his side. Seeing the rest of the resistance, the robots started shooting them, managing to knock out or at least incapacitate a few.

Goatborg reactivated and got out of the rubble, striking the resistance members that the Durloid and Blubbsbot failed to knock out. As he, the robots and Robbie-2 went running for the vehicle, the last one was stopped by Wendy-2, who pointed her bo staff at him.

"So you were a traitor after all!" hissed Wendy-2.

"As I said before, this family's rather persuasive." repeated Robbie-2 before hitting Wendy-2 stomach, taking a run for it afterwards.

Robbie-2, Goatborg and the un-reformed blubbsbot and durloid went to the vehicle, the robots deactivating and falling near Goatborg and Possumborg. "Are these guys all that we have left?" asked McGucket-2, everybody else nodding yes in response, "Meh, we'll improvise."

The man laughed evilly as Wendy-2 went running so she would try to catch up. She immediately caught by Mabel-2, who needed Pigborg's help to maintain her grip. "Wendy, calm down!" said Mabel-2, grabbing the teenager's leg, "Remember the point of this mission!"

"Mabel's right." added Dipper-2, catching the attention of the teenager, "We managed to free Waddles and rewrote the evil of most of the borgs brains. We succeeded for the most part."

Calming down and looking at the Resistance and the borgs giving her a thumbs up, Wendy-2 smiled and turned to the twins. "You're right. Besides, there's an important announcement."

Just then the ground shaked and everybody turned to see a giant robot version of George Washington walking towards them, crouching down so the face would see the Resistance. The eyes then turned off to show that Stan-2 and Soos-2 were the ones piloting it. "Did we missed any of the fun? Because I have the feeling we did." said Stan-2 as Soos-2 waved hello.

"Unfortunately you did, but we managed to succeed on the important part of the mission: rewriting the evil programing from the borgs." "Do you mind if you could take us all back to the park? There's an announcement to make, and I'm pretty sure you know what I mean."

**(At the Gravity Falls-2 Park)**

The Resistance members, Soos-2, Stan-2 and Wendy-2 were sitting on some chairs. The animal and monsterborgs, except Pigborg, were on the other side, waiting for the speech to begin. Wendy-2 then got up from her seat and walked to the microphone, grabbing it and taking a deep breath before beginning.

"A long time, the freedom of Gravity Falls was taken away by the evil tyrannical dictator, Old Man McGucket-2. Among the casualties during his reign, the Gravity Falls rip-off of the O.W.C.A was removed after the kidnapping of various animal and monster agents, specially Waddles. However, with the help of our 1st dimension selves, we managed to get our first victory in years and started to rehabilitate after the man's arrest. And today, we have managed to get another victory, but this time without the help of our 1st dimension selves. From this point on, the G.F.O.A.A and the Resistance will return to work!"

The animal and monsterborgs cheered as Wendy-2 left the seat and walked to Stan-2. "Would you like to say something, Stan?" asked Wendy-2 to Stan-2.

"Nope, I'm fine." replied Stan-2 as he let out a single cry, "If you're asking what's up with my eyes, then I just have something in them."

"Let it go, Stan, let it go." said Soos-2, patting the back of the old man as he cried.

The cheering continued as Wendy-2 looked at the sky, seeing a could suddenly take the form of Robbie-2's face, only with a malevolent grin added. Having seen that, Wendy-2 fled the scene, Dipper-2 getting up his seat and going after the teenager afterwards. Mabel-2 and Pigborg noticed it too, and went after the boy.

**(At the Mystery Shack-2)**

Looking around, Dipper-2 managed to find Wendy-2 at the roof, sitting on the spot where she trained at the beginning. The boy then turned to see Mabel-2 and Pigborg arrive at the scene, the two exchanging looks and getting smiles on their faces before speaking. "We'll let you take it from here, brother." said Mabel-2 with a wink before going inside the shack.

Dipper-2 turned to Pigborg, who did the "yes sir" gesture before follow Mabel-2, and turned again to see a rope near the place where Wendy-2 was. Quickly climbing up the roof, Dipper-2 managed to get to the girl's place fast enough. "Hey." greeted Dipper-2, sitting near Wendy-2.

Wendy-2 didn't respond. "Still thinking about the betrayal of Robbie, aren't you?" asked Dipper-2, Wendy-2 taking a deep breath and nodding yes in response, "There are some things we need to accept Wendy: Waddles is now a cyborg and back to our side, which is good and bad. Robbie betrayed us and the Gucket's are free to start their evil reign again, which is bad. And when the episode this is based on airs, the differences will be far too obvious, which is irrelevant for now."

Turning, Dipper-2 simply saw Wendy-2 looking at the sky with a furious look on her face. "Look Wendy, you can join me and Stan to go bowling if you need some time to relax." earning a growl from the girl, Dipper-2 nervously tried to correct himself, "But if you don't really like bowling, we could try do something else."

"I don't care about the bowling stuff, Dipper, we can't relax now!" Wendy-2 then stood up and continued as her hair dramatically blew with the wind, "Even if there's time for us to do that, the Gucket's will eventually try to conquer the city again, and turn it back into the ego-infested city of theirs! We have to be ready for anything!"

This time, the cloud formed to show the Gucket's evil grins, the teenager raising her bo staff in response. "We don't know if we'll be able to count on our 1st dimension selves again, but I do know one thing. For as long as there's evil threatening the peace of Gravity Falls, neither me nor the Resistance will rest until It's gone for good!"

The thunders striked around the place, the wind finally going calm as Wendy-2 lowered her bo staff with a determined look on her face. "So, do you wanna go bowling or not?" asked Dipper-2.

Exasperated at the boy asking that question, Wendy-2 turned, smiled and sighed "...Sure, why not?" before jumping off the roof with him.

**The End**


End file.
